Wicked Games
by ClairyBearyBaby
Summary: AU: Quinn is working overnight at the hospital and has a difficult time keeping her mind off of anything other than her disastrous relationship with Rachel. That is, until, the unexpected comes yelling down an empty hallway and barreling into her life. Quinntana. Oneshot. Rated M for smut.


Quinn Fabray pivoted haphazardly in her office chair behind the desk as she fumbled loosely and mindlessly with the patient charts that she had already gone through countless times. She took a sip from her French roast coffee which was loaded with more energy shots than she ever cared to admit she actually needed. Her coffee was her first line of defense against the harsh and melodramatic overhead lights in the emergency room.

She reached a hand inside her lab coat pocket and checked her phone before grimacing at the 9 missed calls and 14 messages. All of which she was entirely sure were from a short powerhouse brunette. It wasn't the first and certainly wouldn't be the last time she had gotten into an acrimonious and resentful fight with her Broadway star girlfriend.

Rachel understood Quinn's well communicated need for an open relationship, yet there were all too often times like this where she continued to become infuriated with jealousy. The endless cycle of arguments drove Quinn absolutely insane.

Working extra shifts at the hospital was Quinn's way of avoiding the inevitable return home to the temperamental and high-maintenance girl who simply satisfied her occasional need for companionship. Quinn didn't even see it as a typical relationship; they were more like roommates, roommates who occasionally fulfilled each other's sexual desires.

Quinn had been considering ending things and moving out for a few weeks now. Their poor attempt at making things work, all conditions aside, was becoming too abrasive and exhausting to maintain. Bearing the weight of this miserable failure of a relationship was draining Quinn emotionally, and physically.

Quinn frowned and bit the corner of her lip at the very thought of having to go home and deal with the over-emotional and dramatic girl. She wasn't even sure the make-up sex would be worth the arguing. She knew she didn't love the girl, not anymore, and not in the way that she should. However, a part of her still cared about Rachel and she was reluctant to hurt her. Quinn would rather sweep her own emotional torment under the rug than confront her true feelings and break the girl's heart. Unfortunately, that was beginning to do more harm than good. They had sort of just become co-dependent after college and somehow fell into a loosely tied and dysfunctional relationship. Rachel was her routine, and to Quinn, she felt like a second job. Quinn always wanted more; she needed more. That's why they had agreed to keep things open.

Despite Quinn's aggressive seductress reputation, she simply desired an intimate and emotional connection with someone just as passionate as she; someone who complimented her; not complicated her. Sleeping next to Rachel often felt the same as when Quinn slept alone, or worse, because it made her feel even more empty and hopeless than she would if she were simply alone; she could handle being alone. The feeling of Quinn's emptiness with Rachel just drove her further and deeper into many other arms; searching for something she may never find. Searching for a satisfaction she never seemed to fully achieve.

Quinn stretched her arms and took a moment of leisure from her troubled thoughts; looking up at the clock across the hall with her weary hazel eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh.

_Ugh!_

She narrowed her eyes and scanned the room with an innocent ferocity. It had been an uncommonly quiet night and she was sort of hoping things might have picked up by now, as they usually did after midnight.

Tonight, she needed a distraction more than ever. She never liked seeing people come into the hospital, that would just be cruel, but she was selfish in her need to be constantly occupied and tending to patients; after all, it came with the territory. This was her second year working as a licensed physician's assistant, and she liked things fast paced and challenging. In a sense, she felt like she needed her patients just as much as they needed her. They were her escape. She found a sense of healing in being vital to theirs.

In her personal life, Quinn had developed a reputation as being a cold and closed off bitch, and rightfully so as she had no one in her life that she cared for _that_ immensely. She had no attachments. This was her way of revealing her true bleeding heart and compassionate nature; something she had learned to conceal from everyone outside of her working environment.

When she was here, she was free. There was no need to upkeep her walls to keep people at an arm's length; she was here to save lives, and she took her work seriously. That was, all aside from her new habit; sneaking a few pain killers here and there. She didn't see it as a big deal, though. It wasn't like her life was becoming a disaster or anything like that. It just helped her get by on the really, _really_ bad and slow nights; ones like tonight. It numbed her pain and helped her focus.

* * *

Quinn spun around and got up from her chair, feeling slightly dizzy as she did so and shaking it off nonchalantly. She figured this would be a good time to go on her break for the night. Maybe things would pick up when she got back.

She retrieved her Beats earbuds from her bag underneath the desk and opened tonight's choice playlist on her iPhone; keeping the volume low enough and only using one side of the earbuds so that she could still remain alert and audibly aware of her surroundings.

She began making her walk down the hall; greeting and winking at the skeleton crew of staff as she approached the door at the end of the now seemingly empty corridor. She took note of the many empty rooms around her and wondered what, or who, the night would bring into them.

"This is such fucking bullshit!"

Approaching the exit door in front of her, Quinn stopped cold in her tracks and snapped her head when she heard a loud clash come from down the hall to her left. She was also _very_ aware of the girl's voice she heard yelling such wonderfully colorful language in a soft, yet aggressive tone that she was positive must have come from an unruly patient from inside one of the rooms.

Quinn hesitated for a moment, bouncing on her heels over the linoleum tile floor and glancing around for one of the nurses she was sure must have been assigned to the patient. No one appeared. Considering the staffing tonight, she wasn't all that surprised that she seemed to be the only one to hear it.

_Perfect._

_Actually, I was praying for some excitement tonight._

_Let's just hope this isn't some nut I have to transfer to the mental health unit._

Quinn smirked and silently chuckled to herself as she picked up her feet and tucked her earbuds into her right pocket; eagerness and reluctance simultaneously within each of her steps down the desolate hall. Quinn softened her steps as she approached the suspecting room.

Considering the majority of the rooms had no occupants, when Quinn reached a door to her right that was merely inches open, she had a gut feeling she was in the right place. She brushed aside her long bangs and ran her fingers through her short choppy blonde hair before taking a deep breath; finding her grounding to enter the room.

Not wanting to startle the patient, she gently nudged the door open_ just_ enough to peer around the edge and inside the room.

The first thing she noticed was that the bedside table had been knocked over onto the floor, and it looked like whatever was on the table had either been thrown or pushed over along with it. There was also a neck brace lying on the floor that must have belonged to the patient. By the looks of it, this patient was clearly frustrated and didn't want to be here.

Other than the figure on the bed, it also appeared that there were no visitors or companions. That always made things more difficult when it came to aggressive patients. Although, Quinn knew that she was more than capable of taming and handling aggressive; she had her ways.

After fully assessing the proverbial damages to the room, Quinn's gaze drifted.

Quinn immediately took notice of the surprisingly still girl on the hospital bed. She had her back to Quinn and her hospital gown was barely doing justice of covering her clearly god given assets. Quinn's breath momentarily hitched in her throat at the lascivious sight that lay before her as she internally scolded herself to keep her thoughts professional.

Besides, the girl _may_ have a perfect figure, but it doesn't mean she's beautiful. Quinn's eyes traced every inch of revealed tan skin and long well-defined legs that lay stretched out across the white bed sheets. The girl's raven locks looked like silk and shimmered underneath the dim bedside lighting; as the main overhead light had been switched off.

Quinn licked her lips and desperately pondered what the girl's face looked like; she wondered what the girl's eyes and smile would feel like to behold when they finally met hers. Each fleeting moment in time felt like an eternity as Quinn scanned the girl's every feature. She found herself frozen in place, unable to speak and unable to move; practically drooling over the sight that lay out before her.

_Oh my god._

_Stop it, Fabray._

_You should so not be leering at a patient like this._

_She's just some stupid girl._

_Get your shit together an-_

_Bring your love baby, I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs baby, I could bring my pain_

Quinn's spine tensed up and she jolted back from the door, unintentionally knocking it wide open and cringing as she heard her ring tone go off; the blaring sound which broke the dead silent fog that had been clouding her mind.

"The _fuck_?!" She heard that same soft and raspy tone from earlier as she nervously reached into her pocket and clumsily attempted to retrieve her phone.

_I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here_

_Is this even seriously happening right now? _

_I could have sworn I left this on silent._

Without hesitation or bothering to glance at the screen, Quinn answered her phone and leaned her back against the wall just outside the patient's room; firmly gripping onto the railing behind her in attempt to calm her nerves from the somewhat startling predicament she currently found herself in.

"Hello?" She answered in a questioning tone, squeezing her eyes closed when she felt knots in her stomach at her realization; she already knew who the response would be from. A voice she had so carefully eluded so far that night.

"How considerate of you to finally acknowledge my existence, Quinn," Rachel responded snidely; an audacious and intentional bite in her tone. "Would you do me the privilege of explaining to me _why_ you haven't returned any of my calls or messages this evening?"

Judging from Rachel's choice words, Quinn knew she was mad; _very _mad.

Quinn found her resolve and tried to speak rationally, commanding a reasonable direction in the conversation despite the flames building up just beneath her skin. "Rachel, I'm with a patient right now. So can we please discuss this another time?"

Quinn heard the bed creak from inside the room followed by approaching footsteps nearing the door beside her.

"It's obvious you've been ignoring me ever since our argument this afternoon," Rachel expressed her accusation in a more level voice, however failing to conceal the animosity hidden behind it. "We need to talk about this _now_, Quinn. I am fully aware of your games, and as we both know, you have to return home eventually. You can't possibly avoid the topic forever."

Quinn felt her skin tingling with the urge to lash-out her verbal retaliation. She felt the stinging words maneuvering their way up her core as she attempted to sedate them; breathing purposefully.

…_Clearly, I should have taken a Valium or Xanax._

"Excuse me?" There was that voice again; welcoming itself in a soft, yet saucy manner. The girl crossed her arms and leaned back against the door frame with raised brows and an expectant glare.

Quinn momentarily pulled the phone from her ear and covered the mic before kindly addressing the astonishingly _gorgeous_ Latina that she felt had every reason to interrogate her presence. "I am so, _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. If you could just give me a moment to speak with my girlfriend, I promise I'll be right with you."

She found herself lost for a moment as the mysterious patient surveyed her countenance. The brown-eyed girl began smirking and giggling as she read Quinn's apologetic expression. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the girl despite her lack of understanding and grip on the situation.

"Quinn!" She heard Rachel's voice boom garishly from the receiver of her phone; loud enough for the now intruding Latina to tilt her head in attention.

Quinn turned her back of the girl fully and returned the phone to her ear as some of the offensive words instinctively escaped her lips. "Shit, Rachel! _Seriously_, you're being completely ridiculous and incredulous. I'm with a patient right now, _okay_? I'll call you later or something," She blurted out her bitter response before hitting end call and silencing her phone.

_Fuck!_

A few fleeting moments passed as Quinn stood in silence trying to quickly ascertain a more appropriate facade for the girl standing right behind her; feeling her piercing gaze.

"Trouble in paradise, …_Quinn_?" The girl sarcastically questioned her in a voice that surprisingly felt soothing to Quinn's currently raging and sensitive ears.

Quinn turned back to meet the brunette's eyes that shined with a brilliant luster. She attempted to recall the girl's name from the patient charts she had skimmed through earlier.

After glancing at the plate on the wall and running the number Room 106 through her memory several times, she came up with a name.

"M-miss. _Lopez.._?" Quinn drawled with uncertainty and a bashful smile as she ran her fingers through her hair in attempt to restrain the bangs that had fallen across her face.

The girl snickered appearing to be amused, causing Quinn to feel slightly uncomfortable and uneasy. She silently prayed she hadn't gotten the name wrong; as if she hadn't made enough of a fool of herself already.

_So much for first impressions…_

"Relax Goldilocks," the Latina responded casually with a blatantly obvious seductive tone as her eyes drifted and she leered attentively at Quinn's body. "It's Santana, actually."

Quinn couldn't help but feel a sense of immediate sexual electricity and chemistry elicit between the short distance that separated them. She tried to disguise the abnormally overwhelming sensation that consumed the clarity and appropriateness of her own thoughts.

_Calm down, Lion Quinn._

_You can't just pounce every hot girl you see._

Quinn cleared her throat and returned to her authoritative posture; ignoring the lust at first sight feelings coursing wildly through her veins.

"Santana, I sincerely apologize for alarming you like that," Quinn stated professionally and fought to maintain her cool in the oppressively heated atmosphere that now surrounded her. "I was getting ready to check up on you and see if you required any attention before my phone went off."

_More like I snuck up on you to give attention to your ass before my psychopath girlfriend interrupted._

…_But that's completely irrelevant. _

Quinn made her way into the room so that she could more adequately address Santana, and of course, the state of the room.

The darker skinned girl trailed behind her before shutting the door and pressing her thumb into the circular lock. "You know what, don't even worry about it, babe."

Something in the way Santana moved made Quinn's body become lithe with desire. She felt a high level of sexual anxiety and tension that she was hoping she wasn't misreading or fabricating from her own deluded and deviant fantasies.

"Your _girlfriend_ has quite the mouth," Santana stated sharply as she shuffled her way closer to Quinn in an obviously deliberate and painfully slow manner.

"Um, I think, maybe, you should get on the bed," Quinn's eyes widened at the unintentionally suggestive way she spoke and she nervously attempted to correct herself. "The, uh, hospital bed..."

"Whatever you say, _doctor_," Santana closed the distance to the bed before lifting the sheet and wantonly climbing in; raising and baring her ass before she turned over and settled onto the slightly raised surface.

Quinn would have to be a completely oblivious fool to not take notice of the way the girl was coming on to her now. The way they were addressing each other _wasn't_ exactly typical for doctor-patient behavior. Quinn was comfortable being friendly with new people; in fact, she was an expert at it, but something about this felt like she was crossing some kind of boundary.

Despite her wandering imagination, Quinn focused in on the fact that she had a patient to tend to; an unfortunately very _alluring_ patient.

She noticed Santana clench her fists into the wrinkled sheets and her chest rise and fall heavily as she approached the siren. It didn't seem to be the kind of labored breaths that required medical attention, either. Quinn dismissed the girl's unusual reaction to her closeness entirely and once again fought to tame her thoughts.

"You disconnected your iv and heart monitor," Quinn stated assertively as she took hold of the girls wrist to check her pulse.

Quinn's eyes shifted from Santana's wrist to meet the girl's lust filled eyes as she added a question to her blunt statement. "Care to explain why?"

Santana let out an audible sigh and rolled her eyes. "I don't exactly do hospitals. In fact, _doctor_… if you could sign my release papers or whatever the hell it is that you insurance company tools do, that would be just fucking perfect. Mmmk? Thanks."

Santana smirked and blinked with attitude after she finished her mouthy statement. The girl seemed to have quite the audacity and it seemed almost as though she was attempting to get a rise out of Quinn; as if she wanted to get under her skin.

If Santana's body was a rose, then her words were the thorns. Quinn wouldn't allow herself to get pricked quite so easily.

She gave Santana a look that said she was clearly unimpressed. "And is there a reason the room looks like this, too?"

Quinn briefly shifted her gaze to the mess on the floor beside her as Santana grunted and began rolling her eyes, the latter not surprising Quinn in the slightest. "No, let me guess, you had a nightmare about a _doctor_ coming into your room. So you lashed out at inanimate objects to protect yourself from the monster in scrubs?"

"I'm_ so_ glad we're on the same page," Santana responded sarcastically as she brushed her fingers over Quinn's lingering hand; just after she had finished taking her pulse.

Quinn was able to recall reading, which was more like skimming over a line on a page for a fraction of a second; that Santana was to be transferred to inpatient care. "I need to confirm this, but I don't believe we'll be releasing you tonight."

"I'm fine," Santana's sounded defeated this time. She sat up fully and shook her head in disbelief. "It wasn't even that bad of an accident."

Santana looked upset now. Either the girl _really_ didn't like hospitals, or there was something else bothering her. Quinn didn't feel like overstaying her welcome to try and dig for an answer, at least, not at this moment. She figured she could retrieve just as much information by looking at her file; _then_ she could begin asking the personal questions. She _could _also just find the attending physician and be done with it.

Santana dropped herself back onto the bed and concealed her frustrated expression with her palms. She seemed to be zoned out now. She appeared to be lost in deep thought and Quinn's empathetic smile wasn't brining her back.

Quinn began making her way towards the door and was just about to state her exit, when Santana snapped back from wherever she had drifted of too. She swung her legs off the side of the bed before lurching towards Quinn.

"Wait!" She extended her arm out and grabbed Quinn's wrist.

Quinn felt Santana begin caressing the palm of her hand with the pad of her thumb. The girl's soft touch made her feel weak and libidinous. She wasn't sure how to react, or more importantly, _why_ her body was reacting in the way it was. There was a strict line of code against everything she currently felt; turning around and pinning the girl down to the bed wasn't exactly professional and acceptable behavior for a physician's assistant.

Quinn wondered what exactly was wrong with the beautiful stranger. Why exactly was she being kept at the hospital for a simple car accident if she was already seen earlier that evening? Is she sick; could there something else wrong with her?

A dozen or more scenarios ran through Quinn's mind before she felt the girl tug gingerly at her wrist; causing her to turn around and meet the devilish serenity in those dark chocolate eyes.

"So you're gonna leave, just like that?" Santana questioned dejectedly as she managed to somehow loosen Quinn's hand and interlock their fingers.

_That should so not feel as amazing as it does._

Quinn could feel her blood begin to boil and rush out from her chest at the way this felt. Her hand went numb to anything in existence that wasn't the way Santana's hand felt so perfectly intertwined with her own.

Santana stepped in closer to Quinn. She began tenderly running her fingers through Quinn's feathered blonde hair with her other hand; occasionally and lightly scraping her nails against Quinn's scalp.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut for a still moment as an inaudible moan escaped her constricted throat. She could feel her own heart rate climbing as she stood frozen in place; afraid to stay, and far worse, afraid to leave.

_Just walk away, Fabray._

_Say something proper and go for the door._

_Just go-for-the-fucking-door._

_Shit, she's looking at me like she's in pain, needs relief, and I'm the pill that provides the cure._

"Quinn, can you just stay with me… until it becomes absolutely necessary for you to leave?" Santana nudged closer, now mere inches from Quinn's face; her breasts grazing Quinn's lab coat whenever she exhaled. "I can't be alone right now, _please_ stay with me."

_Oh dear god has this escalated quickly, even for me._

_She could be a prostitute or something._

_An extremely well kempt and modelesque prostitute…_

"What do you need?" Quinn blurted out softly and angelically before licking her plump and thirsty lips; failing to conceal her own primal needs from her hazel eyes. She could feel the craving, the wanting, and the raw sexual appetite she had developed for the Latina becoming more transparent as her walls and boundaries began collapsing all around her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Santana breathed as she leaned in towards Quinn's lips.

_Oh fuck._

Quinn felt Santana's hot breath warm her skin and pull her out of reality; her self-control fading into oblivion as she tried to push away how desperately she wanted to feel the girl's skin sliding up against hers; drenched in sweat and slick from the impetuous sex.

Just as Santana was about to cross that line and make the contact a part of Quinn so desperately craved, Quinn disconnected their hands and placed both of hers on Santana's shoulders, before pushing the girl away and darting for the door.

She felt the walls in the room begin to close in around her and she needed to escape; feeling suddenly claustrophobic all because of Santana's overwhelming presence.

"This is insane, we can't do this," Quinn stated humorously.

"Quinn!" Santana cried out helplessly, with something that resembled fear in the way she spoke. She lurched forward and threw herself back against the door just before Quinn reached it; trapping her inside.

"You don't even know me… I'll get someone else and we can both pretend this never happened. Now get out of my way," Quinn demanded her and quirked a brow. She was closing herself off from what was happening in that exact moment. She just needed to leave before she became any more susceptible to the girl's advances.

She couldn't give in to temptation; not this time. She valued her job too much to take this particular risk. Taking a few pills was one thing, but hooking up with a patient in the hospital was an entirely different brand of dysfunction that she didn't feel like carrying the subconscious burden of. Sure, she had always fantasized about it, but the seductive dark haired beauty was a complete stranger. She also couldn't help but think about the consequences.

What would this mean for Santana? Could this just be a simple hook up and they'd never have to speak again? She didn't even want an answer. She just attempted to quell how infuriated she was becoming that Santana was _not_ moving.

…_and there's that look again._

"Tell me you don't want me, and I'll get out of your way." Santana spoke teasingly and gleamed deviously.

"You're serious?" Quinn laughed and bit her lip before looking over the girl and leaning into her. She deliberately moved slowly as she pressed up against her and pushed her flat against the door; her hands pressed up against the cold wood on either side of Santana.

Being this close to her and not giving in was _just_ as difficult as she assumed it would be.

"I want you, to… _move_." Quinn husked aggressively into Santana's left ear before dropping her arms and stepping back.

"Make me." Santana bantered with challenging wide eyes before winking and snickering at Quinn.

_Okay, there is definitely no way she is getting away with that._

Quinn snarled at the girl's daring vivacity and licked her lips. If she wasn't so unbearably attracted to the girl, this might have been easier to dismiss. If this were someone else, she might be inclined to call security; but it isn't, and she wouldn't.

Santana had a stone sex-crazed expression that said she wasn't backing down so easily. "You _really_ don't remember me, do you?"

"Um, no?" Quinn responded defensively.

_Did she really just use that line on me?_

"You will," Santana breathed in a matter-of-fact tone as she reached an arm behind her upper back and took a step forward from the door, towards Quinn. She then pulled at the front of her hospital gown, and in that moment, it cascaded down to the ground around her ankles, effortlessly. She stepped out from the bunched up material; standing completely naked and exposed before Quinn.

_Oh. My. God._

_Oh fuck me…_

_This is actually happening._

Quinn stood there with her arms crossed as she raised a brow at Santana. Her mouth dropped and her lecherous eyes widened at the tantalizing endless caramel skin in front of her. Her eyes fell from collar bones, to the smooth curve of voluptuous breasts and hardened nipples, to well-toned abs that led to welcoming and perfectly graspable hipbones, and of course, those _legs_.

_I can still find a way out of this._

_I think…_

"Are you just going to stand there and screw me with your eyes, or are you going to grow a pair and _do_ something about it?" Santana challenged as she passed Quinn; scratching the length of her arm as she did so, and leaning onto the bar at the end of the hospital bed. Her entire body with an expression that said _fuck me_.

_Yup._

…_To hell with it all._

Quinn tilted her head and stared intensely into Santana's stimulating eyes for a long moment; drinking in the sight. Looking for the girl to falter; looking for her to show any sign of weakness, or a crack in her ego for Quinn to take advantage of, but nothing. Not even a flinch. If anything, Santana's cocky smirk just grew more powerful from recognizing the intentions of Quinn's heated gaze.

Quinn knew things were about to become _very_ raw and feral, but for a moment she felt relieved at the complete and blatant honesty of the situation; there was just _so_ much truth in the willingness hidden behind Santana's eyes. There was something captivating her there that she _couldn't_ quite comprehend the full meaning of.

For her, this might just be one encounter, one night; but it feels so real, _so_ right. No bull-shit, no questions, and no drama. This is exactly what Quinn needs right now.

So she let go of her inhibitions and she gave in to the wicked temptation that was overtaking her self-control.

_Game on._

Quinn took a step forward with daring eyes. She placed her hands on the brunette's hips, squeezing hard; digging her nails and fingertips into the tanned skin and making the color go flush to match that of her own porcelain skin.

Santana threw her head back, bit her lip, and rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Quinn's right hand danced its way up her flexing abs.

Quinn pinched her nipple, before pulling at it and flicking it several times and causing the girl to groan carnally.

Santana plunged forward from the bed-rail and roughly pulled off Quinn's white coat after they stumbled together. She slid her hands alongside Quinn's scrub top before pulling the material up over her head and tossing it to the floor beside what already had the place looking like it had been completely trashed.

Quinn took her cue and kicked off her shoes before bending in towards Santana and pulling her pants off.

Just as Quinn was about to take off her bra, Santana stopped her hand and gently pulled it away before removing it for her; maintaining passionate eye contact the entire time. Darkened hazel eyes locked onto brown ones that felt as piercing and open as the night sky.

Santana dropped down to her knees and traced her index fingers up the outside edge of Quinn's thighs. She slid them underneath Quinn's black panties and pulled them away from the skin. As she did this, she pressed her lips softly against the skin just above Quinn's panty line and moistened the dry skin with her wet and swollen lips. She bit onto the edge of the material and dragged it down; assisted by her index fingers that were simultaneously pulling at the sides of the material. When they were just above Quinn's knees, she released them and let them fall carelessly to the tile floor below.

Quinn stepped around the girl and arched her back over the bed-rail. She found a handful of dark hair and roughly pulled the Latina who was currently smirking up at her in between her thighs.

"Is this you making me?" Santana teased in a snarky tone; her voice becoming muffled as Quinn pulled her further and deeper into her arousal.

"Oh, just shut up and fuck me," Quinn husked in a raspy and demanding tone; attempting to silence the girl she could literally feel grinning against the skin of her inner thigh.

"JESUS, _FUCK!" _Quinn screamed and bucked her hips up into Santana as the girl bit into the inner-most part of her thigh before side-swiping her entrance and teasing it with her expert tongue.

Santana gripped Quinn's ass firmly and deepened her ministrations; running her tongue through the length of her and enjoying Quinn's taste and natural perfume. Quinn cried out in pleasure when Santana nibbled on her clit and began flicking it with her firm pink muscle. Quinn arched her back even further and lifted her hips as she pushed Santana's head even rougher against her; rotating her hips on the girl's face in a steady and growing pace as Santana did everything and anything with that beautiful mouth of hers to drive Quinn mad with writhing pleasure.

When Quinn looked down past her angled breasts and abs, she could see those devious eyes looking up at her with challenging and rebellious intentions; all while she ground herself roughly down onto the girl's face to try and fuck that look right off.

Quinn began to feel the buildup of pressure when Santana's tongue impaled her furiously and found hidden ridges that had her seeing white noise and growling with ferocious need. She could feel herself dripping onto Santana's tongue and the girl licking, sucking, and savoring all of the erotic fluid that was all for her; because of _her_.

"Feels _so_ fucking good," Quinn sighed under her breath as she panted for air.

When she felt the vibrations from Santana moaning into her throbbing and pulsating cunt, she pulled the brunette up forcefully by her hair. Santana cried out in pleasure before their lips came crashing together.

Quinn could taste herself, Santana, and the ecstasy of mixing breaths and mouths all wound together in a passionate and erotic kiss; a kiss that left her lungs deprived, begging and gasping for oxygen.

She couldn't get enough of the girl's aroused lips; sucking, biting, nibbling, and finding jaw lines that led to pulse points on necks and erogenous zones that became as soaked from tongues as cunts that desperately pleaded to be touched.

Quinn could feel Santana's resistance buckling and she didn't hesitate to take advantage of her vulnerable state.

She turned Santana around sensually before slapping her ass whilst biting down onto her shoulder. She guided the submitting Latina to the side of the bed and bent her over onto the mattress before pulling the girl up with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Quinn found the girls pulsating wet arousal and began massaging her gently and occasionally slapping her pussy, causing the girl to jerk and tremble below her.

"Ay dios mio!" Santana cried out in a tone of desperation as Quinn inserted two fingers and began curling and contorting them rapidly and roughly inside of her, just before pulling out. Quinn watched her in satisfaction as she and held her in place while she quivered; struggling and begging for any kind of sexual relief for her throbbing arousal.

Quinn gently teased and massaged her sweltering soaked pussy, barely touching her with the tips of her fingers before dipping back inside and continuing; searching for that elusive spot that caused the girl to writhe and fervently scream out her name.

Santana outstretched an arm and reached for anything she could before she found the pole for the IV bag; gripping it tightly and pulling it towards her as Quinn fucked her senselessly.

Quinn could feel the girl twitching and trembling underneath her; her hips moving in an erratic motion and rapid pace as Quinn pounded into her relentlessly.

"So f-f-FUCKKK! S-s-so c-close," Santana struggled to cry out a slew of broken words that translated into what sounded like her breathing out Spanish phrases.

Quinn leaned over Santana's back as she removed her arm from the girl's waist and tilted her head towards her own roughly. She whispered aggressively into her ear. "Not so feisty now, are we?"

It was all Santana could do to moan in response and shake her head furiously before crying out and collapsing as she squirmed; melting into Quinn's arms as she came undone and crashing down all around her from her mind-shattering orgasm.

Quinn prolonged and drew out Santana's orgasm and aftershocks. She kept her fingers buried inside of her; slowly and deliberately massaging her before she finally pulled them up to her mouth, and licked them clean.

Santana moaned as she watched in awe before Quinn kissed her; giving her exactly what she knew the girl wanted.

"_Mmmm_, I'm not done with you yet," Quinn breathed with a rapacious smile against Santana's quivering lips before she guided her back onto the hospital bed.

She lay languidly beside her and kissed every inch of her skin; finding every imperfect detail and tenderly adorning her before straddling Santana's right thigh and lifting the girl's left leg up by her shoulder.

Quinn licked and bit up and down the entirety of Santana's thigh before sliding herself up her leg so that their innermost sensitive parts were now touching; hot sensual fluids dripping and mixing together, and the flooding only increasing from the new contact.

Santana gasped and let out an extended moan as Quinn bucked her hips and began riding her cunt. She held Santana's leg up with both arms, retreating one to slap the sighing brunette's ass and scratch up the bottom of her thigh.

She continued to fuck her faster; rubbing and sliding their slick wetness together in the perfect motion. The hot and slippery friction had Quinn staring into Santana's eyes with an impassioned erotic intensity that let the Latina know _exactly_ who was in charge.

Santana reached an arm out and gripped Quinn's hip, her other arm finding and squeezing Quinn's right forearm as it held her leg in place; keeping her pinned down and dominated.

Time became irrelevant as they came together, again, and again. Losing track of the many orgasms; becoming weak and motionless from the amount of energy expelled from fucking each other recklessly.

* * *

Later, much, _much_ later, Quinn found herself waking up next to Santana on the floor. They had passed out down here at some point and dragged the sheets along with the two pillows from the bed down with them.

Quinn was wound tightly up against the deliciously hot-skinned girl who was still sleeping on her stomach; arm wrapped around a pillow she was resting her head on with that beautifully disastrous hair. Quinn kissed her shoulder blades and ran her fingers gently across the girl's spine before passionately kissing her at the nape of her neck.

_I'm afraid to tell you how beautiful you look right now._

_I'm afraid to say anything I might regret._

_So, thank you for a night I'll never forget._

"Thank you, love," Quinn whispered against the outside edge of Santana's ear; who only grunted in her sleep in response.

Quinn reluctantly pulled herself up from the floor, and Santana. She went to the bathroom to wash herself up and fix her hair before finding her scattered clothes and getting dressed.

She walked towards the door and took a glance at the beauty that lay asleep peacefully and unaware.

_Unbelievable…_

Quinn exited the room and used her master key to re-lock the door; figuring she would return to the room shortly to wake up Santana so that she could get her back onto the bed and get the room in proper order before the early morning. But first, she needed to make an appearance and make it seem as though she hadn't _completely_ vanished into the night. She already knew she was going to get into heaps of trouble for having disappeared for however long it had _actually_ been.

She found herself back at her desk after being questioned for her little white lie of having to, "temporarily leave the building for an emergency" without any notice.

This is the part she was internally scolding herself for earlier that she knew would come; although she admitted to herself that it was _so_ more than worth all the trouble. After fixing the room and the next day blew over, she figured she would be able to rest easy, once again, and would be out of any prospective trouble. Also, out of Santana's life; whoever the girl even was...

Santana still remained a mystery to Quinn, a wonderful, intoxicating, and addicting mystery that had her body _still_ quaking from the absolute pleasure.

Quinn organized her desk and skimmed over charts before she realized she hadn't actually taken a look at Santana's yet. She knew every inch of the girl's body, but nothing about _her_, and most importantly at the moment, the status of her health.

Quinn was admittedly a bit apprehensive to begin her quest, but she knew she had no other choice despite how unsettling this made her nerves.

So after several minutes of searching and finally retrieving the girl's paperwork, she placed it down onto the desk in front of her and grimaced at the manila folder with several tabs. She etched her nails over the cover mindlessly and felt more and more nervous the more she speculated about what revealing truths remained hidden inside.

_Maybe I'm just over thinking this?_

_She's probably fine._

_Or, she could totally not be fine…_

Quinn had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that was making her feel slightly nauseous. Call it instinct, but she couldn't help but feel as though something was off.

She skimmed through several pages before flipping back to the first, in cold realization over what her eyes' retrieval hadn't quite yet processed the information of.

_Santana Puckerman Lopez._

_Uhhh…_

_She was serious._

_She was actually asking if I remembered her._

_I'm such an idiot…_

_How could I not remember this?_

Quinn had to reach up and cradle her head over the weight of her epiphany.

_Santana_, Santana Lopez, the girl she had _just_ slept with, was _Noah's_ sister. She remembered now.

Santana was, _is, _Puck's half-sister. They shared the same father. Santana didn't live with Puck or even in Lima for that matter. She had stayed with him and his mother for a couple of weeks over the same summer that Quinn got pregnant by Puck,_ and_ lost the baby.

She had spent a night alone with Santana all those years ago after seeking out comfort from her baby-daddy, who was nowhere to be found. She recalled feeling somewhat close to the girl she remembered. She had felt a unique connection that went beyond any simple explanation; and after that night she never saw her again. They never exchanged contacts, and life just sort of happened the way that it usually does.

She knew there had to be a reason she felt so drawn to Santana tonight; more than could be considered normal for anyone during a "simple" hook-up.

Now, Quinn understood that for a fraction of time, she once had temporary feelings for Santana that were lost and forgotten because_ life_ had pulled them apart. Could this be life pushing them back together? Quinn wondered if it could be that _tonight_, Santana remembered her the moment she saw her.

_What was going through her mind? _

_I didn't remember her…_

_What must she think of me?_

After processing this most intriguing information, Quinn continued to look through Santana's papers.

Even after her new discovery, she was still searching for something that explained everything that had been sitting at the back of her mind ever since she first saw the girl.

_Why is she still here?_

_What's wrong with her?_

_Clearly, she has no obvious injuries..._

That was the moment when Quinn found her answer; the answer she had been dreading. The answer that stabbed a part of her heart she didn't even know was still intact. That was, until, she felt the blood begin to drip and gush out from her weeping spirit over her painful discovery.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Quinn felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach and all the blood in her veins follow along with it; feeling weak and flush, as if she would collapse to the ground if she weren't currently sitting.

Quinn swallowed hard and threw the papers onto the floor beside her. She dropped her head heavily into her hands on the surface of the desk.

_She has cancer._

_It's bad._

_God, why?!_

_Why her?!_

_Please?!_

_Just, no._

_No, no, no!_

_Not Santana…_

* * *

**I might consider extending this from a oneshot down the road. So the story may be over for now, but I am strongly considering writing more as I left the ending quite open for more chapters! Thank you for reading and I know this isn't perfect but I wrote this for fun. Hopefully you enjoyed it! ;) I wasn't originally planning on posting this but I haven't updated in so long that I figured it was about time I post something! Hopefully, I'll return from my hiatus for "It's Just One Night" very soon. ;)  
**

**Also, don't forget to follow me on Tumblr! You can find a way to get there through my profile. ;)**


End file.
